


Gorgeous

by lovetapeficfest, mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, CEO Chanyeol, Cat Hybrids, Dirty Talk, Dominant Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inverted Nipples, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, brief angst, hybrid baekhyun, nipple sucking/teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Dating Baekhyun was exciting, perfect, everything he actually ever wanted.Yet, he knew the smaller kept on hiding something from him, something quite important.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V035
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Henloooo!  
> I hope you all will enjoy this little journey of smut and I just wanted to say that I hope the prompter likes the way this ended up! Sending big hugs and kisses ❤

Living a life as a maneater had always been entertaining and enjoyable to a point with no return, every night another warm person to hold in bed, sex to no end. 

Being the CEO of one of the biggest beauty companies in his country gave Chanyeol the power that he used to his advantage, men and women falling on their knees the moment he just glanced at them. 

And it had been all fun and games till the day the taller had met a really special cat hybrid. 

Never before had he felt like he had been struck by lightning, the force of the other's presence strong and intense. 

It had been a fine Tuesday afternoon with the leaves rustling outside due to the wind. His own brown coat wrapped tightly around his tall frame to keep him warm while he entered a different Café aside from his usual place. 

The lack of time, due to him having overslept, being the reason. 

To his surprise, the first person greeting him was a cat hybrid, black tail and ears perking up when he noticed Chanyeol entering. 

He had been dazzling with his big brown orbs staring right back at the taller, soft smile and small canine teeth displayed while he talked. 

Chanyeol only realized seconds later that it was directed at him. 

" Dear Sir, how may I help you today?" 

" Uh, a big iced americano please," he replied, and it definitely had been the first time he had forgotten how to flirt. 

His whole world had been turned upside down that day, head dizzy from the simple memory of the smaller's dazzling smile. 

And even though it had been tough, weeks fighting for his attention, and actually succeeding in asking the barista out on a date, he now was the one pinning the smaller down onto his office table, red swollen butt perked up prettily. 

Balls deep buried into his lover, he had stopped for a second to admire his curve, tail wrapping around his own arm every time they had sex, and by now, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun did this because he was comfortable. 

" How is it baby?" 

" Hnng…Good," Baekhyun moaned, small hands gripping the table ends for leverage, his feet halfway off the floor to accommodate Chanyeol's height. 

Hearing his lover's words, the taller stared down at him, left hand stroking his cat ears then wandering down to the sweatshirt he was still wearing, gently squeezing his hips once he had reached them, before leaning over and close to his ear. 

" You moan so prettily for me baby, but there are people outside who can hear you. Try to keep it down," he teased, loving the effect he had on Baekhyun by lowering his voice the slightest bit. 

Starting to thrust into him once more, hard and fast, he knew, realistically speaking, that they weren't really quiet, enjoying the way the other tried to muffle his cries every time he hit his prostate dead on.

Around this hour the office was quite empty, but not telling the truth added tension, and it made his own lips tingle with excitement, groan leaving his mouth. 

" Fuck, Baek, you're so tight." 

Moving his hips faster and quite literally slamming into his boyfriend, he grabbed Baekhyun's butt and gave it a rough squeeze before his fingers dared to wander up under his sweater, sudden yelp making him immediately stop everything he was doing. 

" Baekhyun? Are you okay?" 

" No, I mean yes, but um, don't do that, I told you once..." the smaller whispered, and Chanyeol could hear the embarrassed undertone, completely confusing him to the point where he pulled out of his lover to gently turn him around. 

Searching his eyes for an answer, the only thing he noticed were the flattened ears, cheeks red from sweating, and he absolutely hated knowing he was the reason for this reaction. 

" What did I do? Did I hurt you? Where?" he asked, frantically searching for any mark or scratch, but the gentle hand wrapping around his wrist made him stop. 

" My shirt, please don't lift it. I don't like the way I look, and I don't want you to see it." 

It was as clear as water that the smaller was actually seriously scared of this situation, making Chanyeol softly nod his head, remembering all the encounters with a similar case prior this one, mentally wanting to slap himself for acting so insensitive. 

" Okay, I won't, um, how about we stop here?" he asked, now no longer in the mood to finish whatever they had started, and instead helping Baekhyun back into his clothes, zipping up his own pants afterwards. 

For incidents like those, he luckily had a bathroom beside his office, washing his hands briefly before engulfing his lover in a tight hug, simply kissing his ears and hair only to be rewarded with loud purring. 

" I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." 

" Chanyeollie, it's okay. I'm okay, see?" the smaller said, cutely doing a twirl in front of him before Chanyeol simply had to pull him in a kiss, lips gently sliding over the other's thinner ones. 

" Good good, now off you go. I will stay for one more hour, maybe two. Do you want to sleep at my place today?" 

Seeing the cat hybrid nodding his head softly, he had to smile, reaching for the keys and pushing them into the back pocket of Baekhyun's pants, squeezing his ass cheek once and laughing when the smaller yelped. 

" I will see you later then."

" Yes, Sir. Love you," Baekhyun joked before he giggled, sweater reaching almost to his knees and making him look so vulnerable. 

Chanyeol actually just wanted to wrap him in a blanket and keep him safe from the cold mean world. 

Instead of that, he waved his hand once, watching his lover walk out of the office. 

"Love you too." 

☾

There had been several familiar situations like that one, and Chanyeol seriously started to wonder if maybe Baekhyun was scared of the outcome. 

Nothing about the smaller would ever turn him off, but he could understand his fear, and he was no one who would force it out of him. Rather, spending several weeks thinking about how he could ask him in a nice way. 

The hybrid visited him a lot ever since they had started dating, his apartment being huge and modern, but Chanyeol knew it was mainly because of his jacuzzi. 

Baekhyun honestly loved taking a bath in it, and who was he to reject his cute needs? 

Nevertheless, they never took one together and if they did, the smaller wore a shirt, hiding his body from the world. 

Today was one of those days they wanted to meet up for a movie night, and Chanyeol started preparing everything including popcorn, nachos, and the other's favorite strawberry candies. 

His living room was quite cozy with floor to ceiling windows, and the night view of the city, the taller remembering briefly of the time he had fucked his boyfriend against them. 

The couch was decorated with at least five soft blankets, knowing exactly that the smaller cat got cold easily. Champagne was on the table as well and maybe Chanyeol overdid it the slightest bit, but in the end he only wanted the best for the other. 

Which is why he rushed to place the food on the table, changing into some comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. 

They usually met each other after work with the taller clad in his suit, and he knew Baekhyun loved that sight, but when they were together, in private, this was enough. 

The king sized bed was also freshly wrapped with new blankets, pillows fluffed out and some beautiful roses on both the nightstands. 

And at this point Chanyeol knew, he really outdid himself, shaking his head at his own behavior. 

He was interrupted, though, when the doorbell rang, rushing over like a love struck high school kid to greet his lover, and the view of Baekhyun standing there, with his black ears perked up on top of his head, completely threw him overboard. 

" Hello Chanyeollie~" 

Smiling at his words, he picked his boyfriend up and twirled him around, loving the way he started to giggle and purr into his ear before he gently kissed his lips. 

" I missed my favorite kitten," he admitted, closing the front door with his foot, only to walk over to the couch and lay Baekhyun down, hovering over him. 

" I missed you too, big dork." 

Snorting at his reply, he kissed his lips once more, big rough hand gently cupping the smaller's face to be able to stroke along his cheekbone, enjoying the way he was purring. 

Their lips were just gently moving against each other, Baekhyun's small canine teeth poking Chanyeol's lips from time to time and making him smile, before he pulled away again. 

Flushed cheeks and soft brown eyes were what he saw first, and he knew if they wouldn't stop right this instant, he would do more than just kissing. 

Which is why he sat back up, briefly tickling his lover's hips only to hear his laughter. 

" I made popcorn  _ and _ nachos," he proudly announced, sitting up properly to show the table he decorated, glasses filled with champagne, reaching over to clunk them together. 

" Onto a great evening." 

" It definitely will be." 

~

Great it was, until both of them ended up more than tipsy, giggling at whatever movie they were watching instead of focusing on it. 

For Chanyeol, however, it was completely different, staring at the side profile of his lover, the weak lightning from the TV reflecting on the curve of his nose and lips. 

He was beautiful, he always had been, but right now, the taller seriously wanted to eat him up, which is why he slowly moved closer to brush their shoulders against each other, gaining the attention of the smaller who looked up at him. 

" What?" 

" You're so  _ pretty, _ " he replied, hand wandering over Baekhyun's thigh up to his face, gently pulling him into a kiss once more. 

One that tasted like alcohol and strawberries. 

It was addicting, and Chanyeol knew the other liked it because his tail was cutely swinging from side to side. 

Pulling away in order to be able to kiss down his throat, the taller sucked a small spot right under his Adam's apple, relishing the sound of his sweet moan before looking back up. 

" You're drunk, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun giggled, cheeks flushed from the champagne, lips red because of their kisses, and he honestly looked like a sin. 

" You're drunk as well, Byun Baekhyun." 

And the sweet smile that met him left his heart to squeeze tightly, head spinning from the amount of adoration he was harboring for the other. 

Instead of continuing their small conversation, Chanyeol started to push his lover down carefully until he was laying on the couch, he himself wandering between his legs to be able to unbutton his pants. 

It was always cute how he immediately knew if what he was doing was okay, purring resonating in the room loudly, while his skilled fingers pulled down Baekhyun's jeans and underwear, throwing them into some corner and taking in the view. 

His boyfriend was laying there, soft milky legs spread the slightest, big oversized hoodie covering his dick and twitching hole. 

Too cute to handle, but nothing Chanyeol wouldn't try. 

Moving his warm hands over the smaller's thighs, he heard his breath hitch, leaving him with a soft grin before sliding down the couch as well, face now at the same height as the other's small cock. 

" Dinner wasn't enough for me, can I eat you out, baby?" 

The small giggles that greeted him, made him look back up only to see Baekhyun nod his head, canine teeth pressed into his bottom lip. 

" You're so terrible…But yeah. Please, Sir," he replied, purposely using the title that riled Chanyeol up to no end. 

Ultimately leading the taller to spread his boyfriend's ass cheeks, carefully licking up a fat stripe from his rim to his perineum and loving the moan that slipped from the smaller's mouth. 

Soon enough, he let his tongue play with the other's hole, roughly licking circles around it and teasingly pressing into it from time to time. 

The twitching that met him drove him insane, as well as feeling Baekhyun's legs shiver on top of his shoulders, clearly indicating that what he was doing was good. 

His tail started to wrap around the other's soft leg, a sign for the pleasure he was feeling, leading Chanyeol to kiss back up to his balls and inner thighs, hand slipping under his lover's shirt almost subconsciously until he was met with a loud whine. 

It took him aback and made him stop, instead licking over his wet lips once more and then looking up, watching Baekhyun's face turn even redder. 

Another whole second passed by until he realized he had been doing something he actually wasn't allowed to, not removing his hand though. 

Especially because the other seemed extremely affected by a mere touch, heighting his curiosity for whatever thing he was hiding, and the alcohol pumping through his veins left him to not care anymore. 

" Yeollie please, don't." 

" What is it that you're hiding so bad? You know that I love you, nothing could ever change that," he replied, voice soft and understanding while watching Baekhyun's eyes fill with tears. 

" It's s-so embarrassing, I can't.." the smaller hiccuped, scrambling into a sitting position to be able to pull his hoodie over his legs, completely hiding his body from Chanyeol. 

And that hurt. A lot. 

" Baby, hey," the taller whispered, carefully moving closer, making sure it was okay, before stroking his hand through Baekhyun's hair, gently rubbing his ears between his tender fingers. 

" I've been hiding this from everyone and especially you Chanyeol. I don't want you to think I'm weird." 

" I could never think you're weird, Baek. You're my everything." 

Seeing the slight hope gleaming in his eyes, Chanyeol smiled, trying to reassure his lover and make him talk about what has been bothering him. 

It was harder than it seemed, though, but his lover suddenly stretched his legs out, carefully revealing his naked body bit by bit by pulling up his hoodie until he was able to throw it onto the floor. 

Obvious nervousness was present on his face, but the only thing that met the taller was something that drove him insane. 

" Your-" 

" Yeah…" Baekhyun replied with shame, about to cover his chest with his hands when Chanyeol stopped him, his own fingers gently stroking over his nipples. 

" They are inverted, this is so adorable." 

"W-What?" 

Moving his eyes back up to meet his lover's, the taller cupped his face to kiss his lips, reassuring him that everything was completely fine. 

" I told you, you have nothing to fear. They are so pretty, baby," he answered, hands now stroking along his chest again, thumbs rubbing over his nipples in circles. 

" Can I?" 

Waiting for a reply from his boyfriend, it took several seconds, and he understood it. This was something he had never talked about before, but Chanyeol was more than touched that he was allowed to hear his darkest secret. 

" O-Okay." 

~

It took all his will power to not immediately go for it, instead using his left hand to carefully rub over Baekhyun's left nub and his tongue swirling around the other. 

It was addicting, quite fast actually, and he was rewarded with soft moans from up above. 

" Hah...Chanyeollie." 

Smirking for a second, he pushed his tongue into the small nipple, licking over the cute nub that was hiding before starting to pinch the other between his fingers. 

" How does it feel? Look at you, you're so fucking wet," the taller whispered, briefly staring down between them where Baekhyun's cock was leaking an immense amount of precum. 

" You're so mean," his lover whined, tears in his eyes from the pleasure before Chanyeol continued his ministrations, tongue now flicking over the nipples until the hard nub popped out, a long whine leaving his boyfriend's lips. 

" There we go. So pretty." 

Moving his mouth onto the other one, his rough fingers started to pinch the nub harshly, twisting it between them and carefully rubbing over the top, shivers running through Baekhyun's body every time he did that. 

It was more than adorable to witness him falling apart, especially when the second nub also popped out, both of them perked up, swollen red from what he had been doing. 

The thing that surprised him more, though, was the fact that Baekhyun orgasmed from that mere stimulation, cum dripping onto his soft stomach slowly. 

" Fuck, did that make you cum?" 

Seeing the smaller nod in shame, Chanyeol felt his own hard on painfully grow inside his sweatpants, hand briefly grabbing it to release some tension. 

" That is so fucking hot, baby." 

" R-Really?" Baekhyun asked, legs now squeezed together while his ears twitched with delight. 

" Yeah. It makes me want to fuck you senseless until you cry my name." 

Watching the smaller swallow his obvious moan, he chuckled, hands now on his boyfriend's kneecaps to spread his legs once more, eyes lingering on the way his hole clenched around nothing. 

" You want it, huh? Me fucking you hard?" 

" Yes..I need you Yeollie, need you to fuck my needy hole," Baekhyun whispered, dirty words unusual for him, but nevertheless being a immense turn on for the taller.

" Not here, though," Chanyeol replied before wrapping an arm around the other's small waist, heaving him up into his arms easily and making him wrap his beautiful legs around his hips. 

His tail was excitedly swinging from side to side, petite nose rubbing against the taller's neck over and over again, marking him as his own and the act itself was so adorable that he really had difficulties holding back. 

Gently throwing him onto his king sized bed, the mattress bounced slightly from the impact, velvety sheets making Baekhyun's porcelain skin shine even more. 

It was a sight to behold especially when the smaller started to feel more confident, legs spreading as far as possible before his own hand wandered down to his hole, slapping his fingers over it a few times. 

" I need you here." 

" You're gonna be the death of me," Chanyeol groaned while reaching for the lube he stored in the nightstand. 

Taking off his own hoodie as well, he soon poured a decent amount of the liquid onto his fingers, warming it up because he knew Baekhyun was sensitive to the cold, all the while his lips wrapped around his nipples, sucking and biting them gently. 

" Ah, feels so good," Baekhyun moaned, only heightening Chanyeol's arousal, before he pushed two of his fingers into his tight hole, immediately rubbing them along his hot walls. 

He knew his lover was able to take it, which is why he left kisses all over his chest up to his jaw, silently rewarding him for doing so well. 

" How do my fingers feel? You're clenching so hard." 

" A-Amazing, it feels amazing," Baekhyun whispered, small hand stroking through Chanyeol's hair while he continued sucking the hell out of his cute nipples, worsening the redness. 

His fingers picked up in pace when the smaller started to relax his muscles, fucking in and out of him until the squelchig sound reached his ears, making him groan loudly. 

Stopping his mouth from licking his nipples for a second, he sat up between his legs in order to push in a third finger, immediately moving them quite fast and holding Baekhyun's hips down with his other hand, making him a slave to the pleasure. 

" Ah Yeol, wait.. Ah… I'm gonna- Hah.."

Watching him having a dry orgasm, truly, was a sight. The smaller's hips shaking from the pleasure while his hole kept clenching around his fingers, Chanyeol only being able to remove them when he had calmed down. 

Baekhyun's tail was lazily stroking over the taller's arm, while he himself slowly leaned over his boyfriend, checking on his condition. 

" Was that good?" 

" Hmm, yeah," the smaller whispered, eyes half lidded before he started to purr, mouth suckling on Chanyeol's fingers after he had moved them to stroke his cheek. 

Letting his eyes roam over his boyfriend's body, he really could not stop himself from staring at his perked up nipples, being completely fascinated by the fact that they were so adorable. 

By now, they were more than red and he knew if he continued rubbing them, the smaller would be in pain, so instead of doing that, he leaned down to lick them gently, relishing in the way the purring got louder. 

" What's gotten into you today Yeollie? You're so cute," Baekhyun whispered, voice already hoarse from the moaning, while his fingers were now stroking through the taller's soft black hair. 

" Says the cuter one. I just love you a lot and this, right here, is such a massive turn on baby. You cannot even imagine." 

Wanting to make his lover feel good and confident about an insecurity of himself, he didn't stop just there and instead kissed his nipples now, sucking hickeys around them. 

"Really?" 

" You can feel it for yourself," he chuckled, slowly guiding Baekhyun's hand between them to make him touch his dick, erection visible through his grey sweatpants. 

" You're so hard." 

Licking his lips, Chanyeol sat up properly between his legs, hands stroking along the smaller's thighs and massaging them gently, before meeting his eyes. 

" You think you're good to go? Or do you need some more minutes?" 

" I'm okay, just start slowly." 

Smiling at his words, Chanyeol got up from the bed to take off his pants, hungry eyes instantly on him when his own hard dick slapped against his stomach, making him take it into his hands to lazily jerk himself off. 

"Does my naughty kitten want some dick?" 

The blush almost immediately crawled darker over Baekhyun's cheeks, not stopping him from nodding his head vigorously. 

" You're so big, I want it in me," he admitted, little cock twitching against his stomach, small fingers wandering towards his needy hole to spread it, " I want it here." 

" Fuck, Baek." 

Groaning at the view, Chanyeol momentarily wondered how he got so lucky for being able to call the other his. His lover, his boyfriend, and hopefully, his husband as well one day. 

Not dwelling on it too much and instead going for the condoms in his night stand, he ripped the package open to roll it over his thick girth. 

The eyes of his lover never leaving his own. 

Lube was poured over it while he also rubbed some more over the other's rim, pulling him closer by his plush hips, halfway off of the bed and then bending his legs towards his head. 

He himself, still standing in front of the mattress. 

" So needy, huh?" he teased, thumb rubbing over his entrance over and over again before he finally pushed in his cock head, moaning loudly at the warmth that met him. 

Chanyeol definitely prepared him thoroughly, the slide easier than usual when he finally bottomed out, pulsing length inside of his boyfriend, before starting to move. 

" Ah Yeol." 

Huffing his breath when the smaller moaned, his eyes wandered from his tail up to his ears, mesmerized by his beauty and then once again stopping at his nipples. 

It was funny to witness because they twitched every time he fucked into him, hard and controlled. 

His pelvis was continuously clashing with Baekhyun's ass, skin reddening from the impact while Chanyeol reached for his lover's tail, gently stroking over the spot where it connected to his skin, knowing it could add up on the stimulation. 

And he was dead right when the other suddenly whimpered, body shivering from the intensity. 

" That's my baby, it's good, isn't it? " 

" Y-Yeol, give it to me harder, please," Baekhyun begged, hands reaching out, wanting to grab Chanyeol's neck which made him chuckle softly. 

Rather than complying, he slowed down and reached under his butt, picking him up carefully only to push him against the nearest wall, holding his lover up with his sheer strength. 

" Oh fuck, it's so deep," the smaller whimpered while clinging onto his neck, one leg down, foot barely reaching the floor while his other one was in the strong hold of Chanyeol. 

" Yeah? You like it deep, don't you?" 

Starting to thrust into him once more, he picked up a harsh pace, quite literally slamming into the other, and making him scream from the pleasure. 

It was adorable and hot seeing him falling apart and before he knew it Chanyeol leaned down again to lick his nipples, stimulating his weak spot while hitting his prostate with every push of his cock. 

" Chanyeollie, ah, it feels so damn good," he hiccuped, tears streaming down his soft face, while his nails were scratching over the taller's back, leaving imprints. 

" Baby, do you think you can cum for me again?" 

Asking the question because he precisely started to feel close to the edge as well, Chanyeol patiently waited for the small nod before moving back to the bed once more, pressing Baekhyun onto the mattress to fuck into him from behind. 

Holding his hips with one hand he let the other wander up to his chest to pinch his left nipple between his fingers, hole clenching around him every time he did so. 

And it drove him insane especially when he went harder, orgasm coming closer and closer. 

" Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." 

" C-Cum all over my back, please," Baekhyun begged, and it left Chanyeol to pull out, rip the condom off before jerking himself off fast, free hand pushing three fingers into the smaller's hole once more to stroke over his prostate over and over again. 

" Ah, yes, Chanyeol-ah, don't stop," the smaller whispered, hips bucking into his touch, tail swaying from side to side before the taller orgasmed hard, painting the unblemished skin of his lover white. 

It didn't take long for Baekhyun to cum as well, once more, fingers slowing down when Chanyeol could feel him shake from oversensitivity. 

Several moments passed by, before the taller leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's neck, hearing his heavy breathing. 

" You okay, sweetie?" 

" Hmm...You fucked me too good… Can't feel my legs," Baekhyun mumbled into the pillow, ears flattening from embarrassment, and it made the taller chuckle against his skin, briefly kissing his shoulder before getting up. 

Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed a towel to wet it with warm water, also grabbing some ointment just in case before walking back, only to see his lover swaying his tail from side to side, legs still flat on the bed. 

Gently cleaning up his back, he left smooches along his spine, making sure every part of him was no longer sticky including his hole and thighs.

It didn't take long, but when he was finished and carefully helped Baekhyun to turn back around, his face softened almost immediately, the smaller close to dozing off. 

" Babe, don't fall asleep just yet," Chanyeol whispered, carding his hand through the other's soft brown hair, hands reaching for the ointment to gently rub it over his nipples, chuckling when he could hear Baekhyun whine loudly. 

" I will be quick." 

" It burns..." his lover replied, hands tiredly trying to shove the taller's off but stopping midway. 

" I know, they are really red. I overdid it. This will help." 

Continuing to rub it into the skin, he soon put it away and lifted the blanket to cover them both, manhandling Baekhyun halfway on top of himself, one rough hand holding the smaller by his ass. 

" Better like this?" 

" Much better, still…you made me happy, Chanyeollie," the smaller admitted, making Chanyeol look down at him with a softness only he could make him feel. 

" What, why?" 

" I was seriously worried you would think it's weird. So…Well, this was a sudden but nice turn of events," his boyfriend giggled, hiding in Chanyeol's chest, but his twitching ears gave it away. 

" Gosh…The way I love you." 

Noticing the blush creeping up from Baekhyun's neck towards his face, he simply smiled, adoring his behavior so damn much. 

" I love you too." 

Hearing those three words, Chanyeol squeezed the other's ass cheek once, kissing the top of his head as well before turning off the lights, getting comfortable all cuddled up. 

" I know, and I would not be against it, you know, if we do this again?" 

" Oh gosh Chanyeol, shut it, let's sleep, please."

Stroking his fingers along his lover's cheekbone, he relished in the way he started purring once more, glad he was able to make him feel this comfortable before closing his eyes. 

Holding the smaller against his chest, he knew this was everything he ever wanted actually, his life not even made sense before he met Baekhyun. 

He crashed into his life like a force of nature, and Chanyeol would make sure to hold onto him, never letting that intense feeling leave him again. 

☾


End file.
